True Betrayal
by gladysnotw
Summary: What if Thorin didn't let Bilbo go after he discovered that Bilbo had given the Arkenstone to Gandalf and the elves? With Bilbo being held as his prisoner, Thorin must decide whom to trust and whom to kill. Same story with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to. But..."

Biblo paused as he felt as if everyone in the world was looking at him. Thorin stared at him with anger and bitterness. This hobbit, the one he trusted, had betrayed him and given the Arkenstone to his enemies. Thrandiul and Bard watched carefully from below the blocked entrance, hoping Biblo would speak wisely and be safe.

"But what, thief?" Thorin asked, glaring at the young hobbit.

Biblo raised his chin and continued. "You've changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never go back on his word or doubt the loyalty of his kin!"

He raised his voice and the dwarves were staring in shock. Thorin clenched his jaw and took a step towards Bilbo.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty, you miserable rat," Thorin spat.

Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat and tried not to cower. Thorin looked around his men and barked, "Throw him from the rampart!"

The dwarves gave light gasps but did not move. Bilbo, for a moment, readied to be lifted off his feet. However, the dwarves did not obey their king. Thorin noticed their hesitance and growled at them.

"Did you not hear me?!"

The brave dwarves did nothing. Thorin turned to Bilbo and gritted his teeth. He thruster towards the hobbit and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"I will do it myself!"

Bilbo grunted and was dragged away. The dwarves began to protest and tried to pull him away from Thorin, but he held the little hobbit tightly. He slammed Bilbo onto the stone and held him down.

"Curse you! Curse you and the wizard who sent you on this journey!" Thorin shouted.

A deep and thunderous voice filled the air. "If you do not like my burglar, then please don't damn me so! Return him to me!"

Bilbo felt himself relax as Gandalf stormed in front of Thrandiul and Bard. He held his staff tightly and gazed up at Thorin as he held Bilbo. Thorin stared at Gandalf, speechless. He looked down at Bilbo as he held up his hands in fear. Anger filled Thorin's eyes and blinded him even more.

"I will return him, wizard. When the Arkenstone is returned to me!" Thorin shouted down the gray wizard.

Balin, with his gray beard and rosy cheeks, stood up to Thorin and spoke gently. "Thorin, this madness ends now. Listen to Gandalf. War can still be avoided."

Thorin looked at the old dwarf and back at Gandalf. Bilbo shut his eyes, prepared for death. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's wrists with one hand and stood him up. He held onto him tightly and spoke out loud to Gandalf.

"The stone for the hobbit," he announced as he turned away, entering the cave with Bilbo and rope.

Gandalf stared in disbelief and Thrandiul spoke up. "I know what you would wish, Gandalf, but we cannot risk all of this on the life of one small hobbit."

Bard grimaced at the king. "That small hobbit is the only reason we have the stone in hand. We must trade it for him."

Gandalf tried to think but he knew he had no choice but to abandon Bilbo for the time being. He did not desire it but if Thorin had the stone, there would be no assurance that he would return Bilbo.

"We must keep the stone. We have no other choice," Gandalf declared.

"We cannot abandon the hobbit," Bard argued.

"Thorin will not kill Bilbo. If we give hin the stone, he will be more tempted to do so. We must wait," Gandalf replied.

As they argued, Thorin dragged Bilbo deeper into the cave. Bilbo tried to fight back but he was no match for the strong dwarf. They reached the throne of Thorin's royal ancestors and Thorin stopped, binding Bilbo's wrists together in front of him.

Gathering his courage, Bilbo spoke up to his friend. "Thorin...please. You're my friend and I never meant to betray or rob you. I was trying to help you."

Thorin finished binding Bilbo's wrists and raised his eyes to the hobbit's. "If you truly desired to help me, you would've given me the stone, you rat!"

"You're not listening to yourself! Look at you!" Bilbo cried.

"Enough! You have no place to command me, filthy creature. You will remain here to rot for what you have done," Thorin snapped, forcing Bilbo to sit on the stone floor.

He turned his back to the hobbit and started walking away. "Everything I've done? For trying to save you from the monster you've become?"

With a quick flash, Thorin swung his hand back and struck Bilbo in the face. The hobbit gave a small whimper as he fell to his side. Thorin, with eyes filled with greed, stared at the small hobbit.

"You are no friend of mine."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

 **A/N: FINALLY! After so long, I was able to watch the Hobbit trilogy and I am in love with it! They were awesome and the friendship between Thorin and Bilbo is just too precious to ignore. This fic is based on a thought I got during the third film where Thorin tries to kill Bilbo when he gives the stone to Gandalf. I wondered why Thorin didn't trade Bilbo for the stone...idk if it's answered or brought up in the books buuuutt it's just a nitpick of mine! The movies were good and I hope you like this fic! More to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo and Thorin sat in the large room as the dwarf sat on his throne. It was silent, except for the cries of war coming from outside. Bilbo dared to glance at Thorin who kept his eyes fixed straight ahead.

He had to get out of there and do something to help. No, he would not abandon the dwarf. With a deep breath, he slowly got up and approached the dwarf on his throne.

"Thorin, you must see reason. You are not yourself," Bilbo said, carefully.

Thorin did not even look at him. "I do not recall giving you permission to speak."

"You don't have any power over me and you certainly are going mad."

Thorin's eye twitched and he stood up. Bilbo silently cheered. Thorin was now giving him his attention. He approached the hobbit and grabbed his throat.

"Mad? Is that how you all see me? I restore the glory that this kingdom once was and they call me mad?!" Thorin cried.

Bilbo choked but managed to speak. "Restore its glory, indeed. It's..filled with empty halls and..ruled by a king blind to what he truly is."

Thorin released Bilbo and turned to stare at his throne. Struggling to catch his breath after several coughs, Bilbo decided to sit back down and remain silent. However, he wasn't going to abandon Thorin. He knew that the fearless dwarf was still underneath all the selfishness. All Bilbo needed was a way to bring him back again. But, time was something he didn't have.

Balin appeared before them, begging for Thorin to assist them. "Thorin, they have begun fighting outside. We must aide our kin. Please, listen to reason."

Thorin sat on his throne, emotionless and careless. "I will not listen to any advice. I require none, for I am the king."

Balin and Bilbo exchanged a glance. Bilbo took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "How can you abandon your people? They are in need of your help."

Thorin snapped back at him. "This gold and kingdom is in need of my protection."

"Gold is replaceable! Your people are not!" Bilbo argued.

"You know nothing, you foolish, little nothing!"

"If you refuse to help them, you are no better than the elves who refused to aide your ancestors when this kingdom was destroyed."

Balin stared at Bilbo, wishing he hadn't spoken up. Thorin looked uneasy and was silent for a moment.

"How dare you? How dare you use my ancestors against me? To try and persuade me?" Thorin replied, hoarsely.

Bilbo shook his head. "I am only using the truth. Your kin are out there and they are in need of your help. Will you do nothing?"

Balin glanced at Thorin, noticing his hesitance. Thorin breathed heavily and began to narrow his eyes at the hobbit.

"Very well. I shall make the decision easier for the wizard," Thorin said, grabbing Bilbo by his shirt collar.

He dragged him away as Balin tried to stop them. "Thorin, no! Stay this madness!"

The proud dwarf would not listen. He dragged the hobbit away until they reached the outside on the rampart. It truly was a bloody mess outside. Everyone was fighting as the orcs poured onto the land. In the midst of it, Thorin spotted Gandalf. With all his anger, he called out to him.

"Hear me, wizard! I want the stone in my hand or else this theif's blood will be spilled!" Thorin shouted.

Gandalf paused and looked up at the frightened hobbit. Thorin took out his sword and held it again Bilbo's throat. Bilbo shut his eyes as Gandalf hurried towards the rampart. He looked up at Thorin and tried to reason with him.

"Give me Bilbo and we can settle this reasonably, Thorin."

Thorin shook his head, his face filled with madness. "No. Give me the stone. Give it to me!"

Gandalf just stood there, eyeing Bilbo. Thorin brought the blade oser to his throat and gave it a small cut. Bilbo gasped and felt a small sting.

"Here, Thorin. Please, do not put any further harm upon the hobbit. He has done nothing against you," Gandalf pleaded, holding the stone up to Thorin.

Thorin's face darkened. "Nothing? He has betrayed me, lied to me, and yet all would try to persuade me that I am mad."

Gandalf began to grow impatient. He held up the stone and tossed it up. One of the dwarves caught it and Thorin gasped in awe. They all marveled at it's bright color. Bilbo closed his eyes in defeat. The dwarves had won and Thorin was only about to get more insane.

Gandalf glanced at Bilbo and back at Thorin. "Lower him down."

To Bilbo's surprise, he felt Thorin's grip loosen as he slowly let him go. Then, he dragged him back. Gandalf reached up his hand and cried out.

"Bilbo! Thorin!"

Balin and the other dwarves watched and protested as Thorin dragged Bilbo back into the cave. He threw the hobbit down and raised his sword.

Bilbo felt his hands shaking as he sat up, prepared to beg for his life. "Thorin, please..."

Balin watched in horror. "Thorin, don't!"

The cave was then filled with the sound of a slashing sword. Balin fell to his knees and the rest of the company stared with jaws hanging open. Bilbo opened his eyes but felt no pain. His hands had been cut free from the rope. He dared to glance up at Thorin who was staring at him.

He reached down and grabbed Bilbo by his curly hair and sneered in his face. "Get. Out."

Letting him go, Bilbo sunk to the floor in shock. Thorin entered the cave in silence. Balin hurried to Bilbo and helped him up. He gasped for breath and almost let a sob escape him.

"Go, Bilbo. Quickly!" Balin said, taking Bilbo towards the rampart.

Without any protest, Bilbo climbed down to greet Gandalf. He embraced the hobbit and kneeled down to look into his eyes.

"My dear Bilbo. You lucky, remarkable hobbit."

"Gandalf.." Bilbo breathed.

Gandalf pulled him away. "Quickly, we must join Bard and Thrandiul."

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp, I hope you are liking the story so far. Poor Bilbo! But, not to worry, he won't be giving up on Thorin so easily. He's not one to do so! More to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo stopped as Gandalf ran ahead, disappearing into the fighting elves, dwarves, and orcs. He turned back and gazed up at the rampart. Thorin and the other dwarves had sought shelter, deeper into the cave. With a shake of his head, he stepped forward.

Then, Thorin appeared in his mind. His face. The look of greed and sneering madness that crept into his eyes. He would not get over this alone. Bilbo knew that. He had to help somehow.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbi walked over to the rope that he climbed down from. Gripping it tightly, he climbed back up. With all his strength, he made it back up. He hurried back into the cave, looking for Thorin. He stopped when he heard voices.

"They are being slaughtered, Thorin," Dwalin said, concerned.

Bilbo hid behind a pillar and listened.

"Many die in war. Life is cheap," Thorin said, quietly.

Bilbo closed his eyes and felt a pain in his chest. Had Thorin completely changed? Was he gone forever?

"But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth...all the blood we can spend," Thorin declared.

Bilbo felt his heart break. His friend could not be gone, but he seemed close to be so. So close.

Dwalin gave a small scoff. "You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

Bilbo sneaked a peak and saw Thorin's eyes fill with tears of anger. "Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly Dwarf Lord...as if I were still Thorin...Oakenshield."

With a heavy heart, Bilbo sunk to the floor, shocked. He shut his eyes and held his breath.

"I am your king!" Thorin shouted at Dwalin.

Bilbo angrily stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the gold ring and shoved it into his finger.

"You were always their king!"

Dwalin and Thorin froze. The little hobbit's voice filled the halls. Angry, Thorin scanned the room, searching for him.

"You used to know that once," Bilbo continued, "You cannot see what you have become."

Dwalin glanced at Thorin. "Aye. You are blinded...just like your.."

He paused and Thorin gazed at him in shock. He lowered his eyes and spoke in a small voice.

"Go."

Dwalin grimaced.

"Get out. Before I kill you," Thorin said, quietly.

Accepting that his friend was gone, Dwalin turned away. He gathered his strength and walked away, hurt and betrayed. Bilbo watched him go and slowly took a step from the pillar. He stepped towards Thorin's throne and grimaced when he saw that he was gone.

He looked around but did not see him. Bilbo sighed and put a small hand on the throne. He felt tears fill his eyes. All this madness had been Thorin's doing. And he let it happen.

"I'm...so...so sorry," Bilbo sobbed, quietly.

He removed the ring from his finger and wiped his eyes. Placing the ring in his pocket, Bilbo lowered his head.

Suddenly, a string hand grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him backwards. Bilbo grunted as he was dragged away. He tried to grab onto something, but it was useless. He was thrown aside and looked up at Thorin.

"I was merciful towards you by letting you go, and you thank me by invading my kingdom and insulting me in front of my own kin!"

Bilbo breathed heavily. "I came back because I wasn't going to give up. You're old self is in there somewhere and I'm going to find him."

Thorin yelled with a thunderous voice as he struck Bilbo in the face. "Enough, you little rat!"

With his stinging cheek, Bilbo didn't cower. "Look inside! Think, Thorin! Please!"

"I should just kill you right now!"

He lunged at Bilbo but he got to his feet, and dodged. "Thorin, listen to yourself! Can you not see what's become of you?"

Again and again Thorin tried to grab the hobbit, but he was too quick for him.

"I'm going to rip out your blasted tongue!"

Bilbo gulped and took a step back. "I am not afraid. I refuse to fear my friend."

Thorin grabbed Bilbo by his throat and began choking him with both hands. Bilbo felt as if his neck was about to break. He gave a small croak as he tried to speak.

"You...you don't mean it."

Thorin squeezed harder. "Don't I?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? More to come...**


End file.
